


All My Loving

by charlienovak



Category: CW Supernatural, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Vietnam War AU, War AU, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlienovak/pseuds/charlienovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1963; Vietnam War; What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Loving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot/short story I wrote for a follower in my Tumblr (@charliejamesnovak)

Cas closed his eyes and let Dean take his breath away, kissing him tenderly and fully. They pulled away from each other, sad blue eyes stared at green ones, and Dean cupped Cas’ cheek. “God, I’ll miss that.” Dean said, staring down at Cas’ lips. 

“And I’ll miss you.” Cas said to Dean while his eyes watered. 

“Oh, Cas, baby,” Dean wiped a tear from Cas’ face, letting his fall, “don’t cry. I’ll come home, I promise.”

“Write, okay?” Cas sniffled, letting himself weigh Dean’s body down. 

“I will.”

They kissed again, slow, letting the feeling linger for a while before letting go.

“Dean, when you’re scared, just pretend I’m singing All My Loving for you.”

“Okay, Cas, I love you.”

“I love you, Dean.”

 

Dean died in the war. 

Someone had shot him in the water while the troop was crossing a river, and Dean was truly scared and so, he pretended Cas was waiting for him at the other side, singing All My Loving.

Dean didn’t die in vain or instantly when he was first shot. The first bullet pierced from the back and came out of his chest near his heart, making him sink in the water. He’d barely heard the gunshots and a mate screamed, “Winchester, down!” when his body plunged in the murky waters while his blood mixed in. 

_No. No. No. I can’t die. I need to come home to Cas._

He resurfaced only once, his hand clutched on the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

_Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you,_

“Help!” Dean yelled.

_Tomorrow I’ll miss you._

The second bullet went straight to his heart and stopped it from keeping him alive; and coming home to Cas.

_Remember I’ll always be true._

Cas waited for Dean’s letter the following day in America, hoping Dean’s letter would say he was coming home.

_And then while I’m away, I’ll write home every day._

But what Cas saw on the doorstep was a letter from Dean and a telegram. Cas started sobbing, he didn’t even bother to read the telegram because he already knew what happened to his Dean. And as Cas slowly sunk into his sadness, he clutched on to Dean’s last letter that said he was coming home after this last mission.

_And I’ll send all my loving to you…_


End file.
